1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to a novel furniture combination including a seat and a table which is movable between use and storage positions relative to the seat.
2. Prior Art
A variety of seat and table combinations have been devised wherein the table is removable in some fashion from its normal position for use in front of the seat when the table is not being used. Examples of such furniture combinations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,555,144 and 2,635,680. These and other similar seat and table arrangements are not totally satisfactory, however, because of their complexity and lack of convenient table storage when the table is not being used. Moreover, these arrangements are restricted as to size, the type of seats which they may utilize, and purpose of table use.